Fallen Angel
by Singing Bella
Summary: She a young angel with an unforgettable past he a normal human if the two ever meet will it cause chaos or will it bring forth a new age read to find out
1. Fallen Angel

**Fallen Angel **

**Summary: She a young angel with an unforgettable past he a normal human if the two ever meet will it cause chaos or will it bring forth a new age read to find out **

**All characters based off my friends and me and are original if you want to barrow them please ask the story is based off a song called fallen angel by 2 girls so hope you all like! **

**Read, Review and Favorite **

**Annabel's POV**

Hi I'm Annabel Smith I'm 16 years old and an angel of life so that means I was never human I was created up here in heaven this is my home but I have left to explore earth before because as an angel of life it's my job to find people who are dying and about to become demon's or angels and I'm also a top angel so I also keep our fallen or earth bound angels in line and earth bound angels are different from fallen a fallen is an angel who broke one of our sacred rules and earth bound angels are angels in limbo they have something that happened during their human life that bound them to earth so until they do what needs to be done they are stuck on earth. The rules in heaven are simple for angels and they are

Don't fall in love with guard

Reveal self to human unless they are in absolute danger and you had no chose

And don't fall in love with a demon

They are either punishable by falling to earth or banished to hell and hell has the same rules as us.

Right now I'm going to earth to check on a human who is about to die when I reach the ally where the person will die or have a near death experience I see they aren't here yet so I decide to look through their file on my phone yeah we have phone to.

_Blake Stark _

_Age: 17 _

_Looks: Brown hair and eyes _

_Personality: Nice, tough, and to proud to ask for help._

Now I see why he ended up here in the first place

_Past: His father abandoned him and his mother and he's had lots of step dads since and the current one is beating him_

_Possible way of death: Running from his step dad into an ally but he's shot _

Poor guy, then I can hear some yelling

"Get your ass back here you ungrateful bastard!" I hear an older man yell along with gun shots

"NO FUCK YOU!" Yells a teen who I'm assuming is Blake round the corner and hops into the garbage bin I sighed why am I always stuck with these but I noticed something he was bleeding and some of it landed on the ground

"Where the hell did you go brat!" The same older man yelled as he rounded the corner and a see a demon behind him of course they don't send me unless this happens the demon notices me and smirks

"_Well is it just me or am I going to have a chance to face off against the legendary Annabel Smith." _It said in an evil voice

"_Why do I bother?" _I said as more of a statement then a question _"So let me guess that man there has a crappy life and wants to take it out on his step son right?" _I asked

"_Yeah and I'm helping him." _He said

"_Have it your way." _I said and pulled out my holy staff _"The evil in you possessing this man I banish you back to your home of hell angelic seal." _The demon screamed as it was plunged back into the depths of hell and during this I didn't notice the man walk to the garbage bin and pull out Blake and shoot him when I heard sirens sound and he started running and the entire cop cars followed him I sighed and walked over to Blake to see if it was his time or not now he can see me because he's on the brink of death

"Help…Me." He said holding his shoulder I bent down and saw his life essence says he's not ready for death. "Who… Are you?" He asked me in his state of daze.

"A friend." I said he looks kind of cute actually now that I see him up close I started to blush NO! Annabel this is against the rules! I told myself as I slowed the blood loose and called a number on my phone most of the hospitals have angels in them so I dialed a special number that lead to one of the angels in a nearby hospital

"Hello." A woman on the other line answered "Angels help hotline."

"Hi, it's Annabel."

"Oh Annabel sweetie are you ok?" The lady asked

"Yeah I just need an ambulance for a Blake Stake at the ally by Maroon." I said

"Okay a bus is on its way." She said and hung up

"Alright help is on its way so hang tight until then." I said and flew back to my home in heaven I was lying on my bed for not more than ten minute when my leader came in

"Annabel you're in big trouble." She told me

"Oh come on what did I do now!" I shouted

"Blake Stark." She said

"What about him?" I asked

"Well since he was able to see you one of our angel doctors checked him and his life essence for love showed you and I can see yours and he's in there." She said

"What no way." I pulled out my Purple Heart stone and sure enough here's there how this can be!

"Annabel I'm sorry to do this but until his death you are to be sentenced as a fallen angel and you are now to remain as a human girl." She said and I was kicked down to earth so that's how it all started the day I meet Blake changed my whole life forever so now I'm a Fallen angel forced to live as a human it can be that bad can it?

**Blake's POV**

Hey I'm Blake Stark I'm 17 and a junior in high school I'm also one of the best sports players at my school and every girl wants to be with me but I still don't have a girlfriend and I have my few best friends. My life at home is not so great though I have a mother and used to have a father but he left us and my step dads haven't been so great either some were ok but the one I have now is the worst he beats me. So at the moment I'm running from him and he has a gun I'm in the bad part of town now and I'm getting close to this ally and I can feel something good near it.

"Get your ass back here you ungrateful bastard!" I hear him say along with a few gun shots and one hits me

"NO FUCK YOU!" I yelled as I turned the corner into the ally and jumped into a garbage bin

"Where the hell did you go brat!" He yelled as he followed me into the ally I dialed 911

"911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked

"My step father has chased me with a gun." I whispered as quietly as I could but so they could still hear me

"Are you injured?" They asked

"Yes, but it's not serious please just send the police here." I said and had to hang up because I heard him coming closer then he opened the garbage bin and pulled me out and shot me again in the shoulder then I could hear the police cars and he ran and they followed him then I see this beautiful girl with long brown hair and brown eyes in a purple dress come over "Help…Me." I said holding my shoulder she bent down and did something but I don't know what because I was going into a daze "Who… Are you?" I asked her

"A friend." She replied she pulled out a phone and dialed some numbers "Hi, its A…" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital with my shoulder bandaged and this doctor was checking over me but I don't think he noticed I was awake.

He sighed, "That poor girl she worked so hard to get where she was and now it's all ruined." He said… Wait does he mean that girl from the ally "Well I guess I have to tell her superior to check it out." He said and left. What in the world is he talking about and what about that girl who saved me she looked like she was around my age so I guess later I can check all the schools to see if she's in one of them. I mean one girl like that can't be hard to find right?

**So did you like it and guys please give me some songs about angels or that mentions them because chapters are going to be based off of the songs and songs I already know that you should check out**

**Fallen Angel, The story is going to mostly be based from this one **

**Angel of darkness, I will have a future chapter on this **

**Whisky lullaby, I have no idea but maybe in the future **

**So people send in songs and you will get more chapters and even songs you think might relate to my theme you should send in **

**On the next chapter Annabel goes though her first day as a human and is soon to meet some new friends and enemies, Blake starts searching for Annabel and hopes his step dad is in jail for good **


	2. Find my angel

**Fallen Angel Chapter 2 **

**A/N: Ok this isn't really based on a song unless there's one called find my angel wait *Looks it up* there is one *Listens to it* and it kind of fits this chapter, oh and in the last chapter he didn't hear whole name he just heard the A and anyone who re-reads it will see the changes I made they weren't very big and if you don't read it you'll still understand everything but if I do make that type of change I'll be sure to tell you alright **

**Annabel's POV Saturday afternoon **

Well at least they didn't put me down here by myself so not to attract attention to myself I have "parents" and all they are is humans with special abilities who are very trusted by angels so now I have a fake family I have a mom, dad, and little sister. My sister actually looks like me in a way she has wavy brown hair that's a bit lighter than mine and dark brown eyes she's only 13 right now. So at the moment I'm trying to find their house I know I'm on the right street I walk down a bit farther and see the girl who's my 'sister' she looks over to where I'm at and waves her hand.

"Annabel! Over here!" She shouts and I go over there "Hi Annabel want to come in?" She asked

"Sure." I said and she dragged me in. The house was modern looking

"Ok Annabel my name is Melody and welcome to your new home and here I'll take you to your room." Melody said and dragged me to a room in the back that was purple and had some of the stuff from my old room in heaven and some new stuff then she showed me the closet that has my clothes then she left me to settle in the room also had a TV on top of a cabinet when I opened it, it had girl things, then I also had a dresser with some of my old dolls on top, make-up, hair brushes, rubber bands, head bands, and jewelry , a net bed thing with all my stuffed animals, my bed had a black comforter with a big peace sign on it with smaller ones, a bunch of posters around the room, then I had a desk that had text books and stuff in it and a computer on the desk.

"Hey Melody!" I shouted to her and she came running in

"Yes?" She asked

"Where are your parents?" I asked her

"You mean our and at work they should be home later oh and one more thing on Monday your gonna have to start school so you don't draw attention to yourself." She said

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked

"Oh and your getting register for your classes when mom get's home." She said

"Alright thanks." I said then I went to turn on my computer and looks like Melody or one of my parents got to it first because everything is set up and I apparently have a Twitter, Facebook, and all that stuff made to. Then I hear and older woman assuming that's my 'mom'. I walked out of my room and am pulled into a back breaking hug by a woman with dark brown hair like me and light brown eyes she's in a pink blouse, black pencil skirt, and pink and black flats.

"Hi Annabel my daughter!" She said

"Hi mom can't breathe." I said and she dropped me.

"Okay Annabel were gonna have to register you for your classes you're a junior right?" She asked and I nodded and she dragged me to another room that's across from Melody's that has a big TV, a wii, a desk with a printer, touch screen computer, and a couch. I sat on the couch while she sat on the desk chair and started my registration and we were finished in no time and right after it printed my schedule I have Pre-Cal, U.S History, English, French 3, P.E., and Art. "Wow some are senior classes." She told me

"That's good right?" I asked

"Yes very just like Melody only being freshmen in sophomore classes." She said

"Okay so what's my cover for why I only started going to high school here this year and no one has seen me?" I asked

"Alright Harry my husband made that." She said and gave me another piece of paper

"Okay it says that when I was younger I was accepted to a private academy and since you guys didn't want to keep me from reaching new heights you let me go and the academy is in Chicago so I've been there since I was 5 and I'm only back now because I didn't want to be separated from you guys anymore." I said reading the paper that Leila had given me **(That's her 'moms' name) **

"Yep." Leila said

"Alright." I said and headed for my room "Call me for diner." I said and closed the door

**Blake's POV Sunday night **

I'm finally being discharged from the hospital they said my injuries weren't that serious and my mother came to pick me up she has black hair and brown eyes and is in a blue tank top, blue jeans, and sneakers

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." She said hugging me being cautious of my shoulder, "Don't worry that caught that jackass and he's in jail now come on Blake let's go home." She said helping me into the parking lot and into our old truck and drove us home "Oh Blake don't forget about school tomorrow." She told me as we got to our house it's a small home with three rooms, one for me, one for mom, and an extra one.

I walked to my room "I'll be out for dinner." I said and I closed my door my rooms black, with posters of girls on motorcycles, my bed that has a black sheet, then I have a dresser that has axe and stuff on it **(First off I'm a girl and this is based off my cousin and brothers rooms because I don't know what guys rooms look like!)**, then I have clothes scattered on the floor, I also have a TV that sits on my dresser, and a computer that one of my old step dads bought me, a desk with my computer, textbooks on it as well, and lastly my closet with random things in there. I grabbed my phone that I paid for with my job at the nearby café as a waiter. I see I have a text from my friends Kevin, Alex, and some others

'_Hey dude heard you got shot by your step dad.' _They said

'_Yeah what about it?' _I asked

'_You still coming to school tomorrow?' _Just Kevin asked

'_Yeah I have to.' _I replied

'_Good luck.' _They replied

'_Thanks.' _I said

'_Guess what were getting a new student tomorrow.' _Alex texted

'_How do you know?' _We questioned him

'_My mother is the school student advisor and she got a registry for a new kid in our home room she wouldn't tell me if it was a boy or girl though.' _

'_The school could always use more girls especially if they're cute.' _I joked _'Well got to go see you tomorrow.' _I typed then heard my mom call me for dinner I wonder if that girl goes to my school

"Hey mom?" I said

"Yes." She asked

"What other schools are here for high school?" I asked

"Well there's only your high school." **(His school is like a private academy with uniforms and stuff)**

"So then any kids who live in our town go there?" I questioned

"Yes unless they do online schooling but what is this about?" She asked

"Oh nothing I just was curios." I said as I finished my dinner and went back to my room and listened to music until I fell asleep

**Alright that was chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed this! **


	3. angel goes school

**Fallen angel chapter 3 **

**A/N: Ok no song chapter because I looked up and couldn't find one so this is just a no song chapter and I'll put an NS when this happens unless or until we find a song**

* * *

**Annabel's POV Monday morning **

Melody just woke me up and it's 7 and school doesn't start until 8 so I went into the kitchen and made cereal and ate it in the dining room. Once I was done I went in my room and found a uniform with a note

'_Hey sis_

_So the school is like a private academy so you have to wear _

_This uniform and each grade get's a different patch and _

_This is yours sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this but I have _

_Cleaning duty _

_Love Melody' _

The uniform was a white button up shirt with a red tie, a black jacket with a patch on it that has 'J' which stands for junior , then it had a pleaded black skirt with red lining, short, medium, or long black or white sock I chose the long black ones, and sneakers or dress shoes and I choose sneakers. When I put it on the jacket buttoned up to under my chest, the socks when up to mid thigh and the skirt ended a bit above them. I walked out to see 'dad' **(Henry is his name) **waiting for me he had brown hair as well but more like Melody's and he was in a suit.

We walked out to the car and he drove me to the school which was about a ten minute drive "Mom took Mel to school earlier." He said "Don't forget your cover for classes." Was the last thing he said when I got out of the car and he drove off when I turned to looked at the school which was huge!

I walked inside and went out to the quad while I was looking around this girl with long wavy brown hair and a flower clip in her hair and brown eyes in a uniform like mine but with white socks that ended at her knees.

"Hi I'm Kimberly what's your name?" She asked

"Hi Kimberly I'm Annabel." Said and shook hands with her

"So are you new here?" She asked

"Yeah." I said

"That's cool so wanna be friends?" She asked me

"Sure hey what homeroom do you have?" I asked

"Mrs. Mackenzie in room 3-A." She replied

"Oh cool that's who I got!" I said

"Oh that's great would you like to meet some of my friends Annabel?" Kimberly asked

"Sure!" I replied and we walked over to this table with some girls dressed like us and their jackets were a bit different with a 'F', 'S' or 'Sr' for freshman sophomore or senior while others had the 'J' and the socks we all different styles as well and then there were a couple boys with them who were in white button up shirts, red ties, black jackets with same patches like us, black pants, and sneakers.

"Ok this is Annabel everyone and she is in Mrs. Mackenzie's home room with the juniors, and Annabel these are Vitoria, Cheyenne, Jen, and Sydnee. Oh and were missing one of the girls named Melody she has cleaning duty." She said pointing to all the girls Vitoria was a girl around Melody's age and a bit shorter than her she has short brown hair that has bangs that partly cover her eye, her eyes were a dark brown, and she has a patch with 'F' on it, Then Cheyenne was a girl with blonde short very curly hair that she has in pig tails and her uniform has 'J' patch on hers and her eyes we green and she was wearing glasses, Jen was a girl with black long hair and blue eyes, and her patch has a 'Sr' on it, then lastly Sydnee was another blonde with green eyes who has long hair and it's in a braid and she also has a 'J' on her patch.

"Oh is the Melody you talking about a freshman who looks kind of like me but shorter?" I asked Kimberly

"Uh yeah." She said

"That's my little sister." I told her

"Oh cool well the boys are Vince, Cameron, Jake, Kevin, Alex, and where the hell are Blake and Mac." She said pointing to boys who looked similar to the girls Vince has dark brown hair and eyes with a 'F' patch, Cameron looked like Cheyenne and has the same patch as her, Jake looked like Vince and has the same patch as Jen, Kevin looked like Kim with our patch, then Alex looked like Sydnee with the same patch I'm guess Blake is the boy I met the other day and Mac might look like Mel.

"Over there." Kevin said pointing in the direction of two boys running and sure enough I was completely right Blake was the Blake I met the other day and Mac was a short brown haired boy around Melody's age

"Well Blake, you and Mac are on time for school but missed getting introduced to our new friend." Alex said pointing to me when they stopped by us

"Oh Annabel since your Melody's big sister how come we haven't seen you until now?" Asked Sydnee

"Oh well I've been in Chicago until last Friday because when I was younger I was accepted to a private academy over there so yeah that's the just of it." I said.

They nodded "That's pretty cool." They said, and then the bell rang telling us to go to class.

"Come on Annabel we'll take you to class." Kimberly said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the class we had to walk up a few flights of stairs and said goodbye to our lower classmen friends

"So we all have the same class for home room I'm guessing?" I asked, and they nodded as we reached the class

* * *

**Blake's POV (Going to overlap some stuff from her POV) **

I woke up late and ran into Mac on my way to school so we went together.

"Hey Mac when you going to ask your little girlfriend out?" I teased as we reached the school

"W-what?" He asked

"You know Mel because you _always_ hang out together." I said stressing the always

"Dude no she's only my friend." He defended and that made me think back to the girl from the ally "Hello." Mac said waving his hand in front of my face snapping me back to reality we saw our friends in our usual area plus this girl who I don't know with them Kevin pointed to us when she turned with the rest of the group she reminded me of the girl.

"Well Blake, you and Mac are on time for school but missed getting introduced to our new friend." Alex said pointing to her when we stopped by them

"Oh Annabel since your Melody's big sister how come we haven't seen you until now?" Asked Sydnee

"Oh well I've been in Chicago until last Friday because when I was younger I was accepted to a private academy over there so yeah that's the just of it." She said.

We all nodded "That's pretty cool." We said, and then the bell rang telling us to go to class.

"Come on Annabel we'll take you to class." Kimberly said grabbing her arm and dragging the poor girl to the class we had to walk up a few flights of stairs and said goodbye to our lower classmen friends

"So we all have the same class for home room I'm guessing?" she asked, and we nodded to her as we reached the class since the teacher didn't have a seating chart we sat in whatever desk we felt like the boys and I chose the very last row and the girls sat in the one in front of us as soon as the teacher walked in Annabel went to her and gave Mrs. Mackenzie her schedule she looked at it and gave it back to Annabel telling her to sit down just as the class snob walked in now I really feel sorry for this girl because the class snob likes me and hates other girls sitting near me, talking to me, and even looking at me.

"Mrs. Mackenzie this girl is sitting in my seat." She said when she walked to the desk in front of me where Annabel was sitting. The snob has long black hair, brown eyes, way too much make-up on, she has on the same uniform as every other girl other than the fact it was way to small the jacket looked like it was choking her, the shirt looked like it was about to burst while showing too much cleavage, the skirt was super short to the point where you could see her underwear that was so not appropriate for school, and lastly she has on stiletto's

"Isabel, we don't have assigned seats so please sit somewhere else." The teacher said burn!

Isabel chose another seat and sent an evil glare to Anna who just brushed her off as a little pest and focused on her work.

* * *

**A/N: This was the best I thought of and chapter 4 will be up sometime in this next week because we only have two days of practice, then the rest is for our vacation, I have tomorrow off so I'll type, happy thanksgiving break to you all, and lastly I hate black Friday! **

**Next chapter preview: Next time on fallen angel it's lunch time at the academy Annabel ends up meeting another group of their friends they're with at lunch time, Isabel starts planning revenge for Annabel, and someone appears that causes total chaos for the gang so who is the person? Tell me in your review who you think it is and join us next time on Fallen Angel chapter 4! **


End file.
